Cast Out, Part 2
}} "Cast Out, Part 2" is the twentieth and final episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk, as well as the final episode of the Cartoon Network series, DreamWorks Dragons: The Series. It aired on March 5, 2014. Overview Hiccup cautiously accepts Alvin the Treacherous' help on a mission to rescue Stoick from Dagur's clutches. The Dragon Riders, the Berserkers, and the Screaming Death all converge on Outcast Island for a war that may decide the fate of the entire Barbaric Archipelago. Major Events *The Riders reunite the Screaming Death with its mother, which leads to it leaving the archipelago in peace. *Dagur and the Berserkers, along with the traitor Outcasts, are imprisoned on Outcast Island. *Stoick and Alvin make amends. *Hiccup is appointed Acting Chief for the first time in Stoick's absence. *Aside from the flashbacks in Dawn of the Dragon Racers, this is the last time we see the Dragon Riders in their "young" designs. Synopsis Following the events of the previous episode, Dagur kidnaps Stoick and is being held hostage in Outcast Island, Dagur orders Savage to deliver a message to Berk which will eventually be given to Hiccup. Berk's status is on a riot because there's no chief in charge taking care of Berk's current problems. Gobber tells the villagers Hiccup will answer all of their problems as he's the acting chief. The villagers want to go in arms and don't listen to Hiccup's peaceful statements. Snotlout interrupts and is confident he can solve it. He orders Hookfang to let his body flame up and settles down the crowd, but unaware for a brief moment his buttocks caught on fire and screams as he runs to put it off. Gobber grabs him and shoves him to a bucket filled with water. Hiccup tells the crowd they have nothing to worry about and they have everything under control, but the crowd doesn't take him seriously and riots again. Tuffnut and Ruffnut help them keep up the shouting. Meanwhile, Fishlegs finishes his patrol on the ocean. As they are about to head to Berk, a loud earthquake occurs. They hide behind a rock and discover the Screaming Death also heads to Berk. Fishlegs quickly heads back to warn Hiccup. At Hiccup's house, Hiccup is upset and misses his father, Gobber arrives to tell Hiccup it's not easy being chief at first, he reveals his father also struggled to maintain as being Berk's chief, in fact, some of the people didn't think he had it in him, including Alvin who wouldn't shut up about it. Hiccup feels all he does is deal with the "Snotlouts and Alvins in the world", Gobber reveals Alvin and Stoick were once best friends. Hiccup asks what happened to them, Gobber responds 'everything'. Fishlegs arrives and, panicking, tells Hiccup the Screaming Death is eating its way to Berk. He also informs Hiccup they don't have much time as the Screaming Death was last seen in the coastlines of Dragon Island. More bad news Astrid arrives to give Hiccup a message Dagur sent. The message says they have until nightfall to give up Toothless otherwise Stoick will be executed. They all know its gonna be a trap if they get anywhere near Outcast Island. Hiccup orders Astrid to assemble the Riders' in preparation of the Screaming Death and he deals with the situation of his father himself. Hiccup makes a decision of bringing Alvin to Outcast Island to help him lead a way in to rescue his father. They fly off and go near the borders of Outcast Island. Along the way, Alvin struggles to fly steady and death grips Hiccup. Toothless slaps his helmet with his wings and Hiccup tells him not to do it again, then secretly smiles at him. He asks Alvin what happened with his friendship with Stoick. Alvin tells him when they were young, Stoick was in command and Alvin was his right-hand man. They both fended off dragon attacks on the village. One night a Monstrous Nightmare attack occurred in the island and Alvin and Stoick disagreed on how they were going to defend the island. As the defense was put into motion, Alvin disobeyed Stoick's orders and resulted in unknown casualties on the population. Sometime after Stoick became chief, Alvin admits that their relationship had gotten so bad that Stoick had no choice but to banish him. On being asked if that sounds familiar, Hiccup notes that it's similar to the way he suspended Snotlout from the academy. Hiccup and Alvin arrive near the shorelines of Outcast Island. Alvin tells Hiccup the only way in unexpected is to let Toothless dive underwater and swim under the island. Hiccup has no choice but to go with Alvin's plan. They swim towards a secret tunnel that links to a secret underground cavern on the island still undiscovered by Dagur or Savage. Inside, he discovers Mildew is still faithful and loyal to Alvin. To prove that, he keeps his underground cavern undiscovered from the Berserkers. He struggles to feed the Whispering Deaths, as they try to grab his staff. He confirms to Hiccup that the Whispering Death Mother laid every Whispering Death egg, including the ones that were planted underneath Berk and the large red egg that gave birth to the Screaming Death. Hiccup writes a message and sends it to Berk via air mail, and informs them the Screaming Death destroyed whole islands looking for something, but Hiccup knows what it's really looking for. Hiccup tactfully declines Alvin's plan due to the fact they always fail, and they go with Hiccup's plan. Hiccup sends the Terror carrying the message that hopefully, the Riders will read. They make their way into the Outcast arena, attacking a few of the guards and dodging a few bolas. As they make it into the center, Toothless is captured. Hiccup is taken captive along with Stoick. Dagur demands Toothless to respect him or he will be turned into a hat. At the academy, the air mail arrives by biting Snotlout's arm painfully. Hiccup's message says they need to lure the Screaming Death to Outcast Island. Fishlegs suggests they use the Dragon Root, they all agree. Snotlout reminds them their dragons will go wild again if they get close. Fishlegs accidentally informs them Meatlug is immune to the effect, as he's scared to be the one to lure the dragon. He has no choice and so he puts his plan into motion of luring the Screaming Death. At the Outcast arena, Stoick asks if Hiccup has a plan at all. He responds he has but doesn't fill his father in and waits for it to unfold and see it for himself. While Dagur announces to Toothless he'll be the new emblem of the Berserkers and of course they have to replace the old emblem in their shields, sails, his belt buckle etc., he's unaware the Outcasts and Berserkers in the arena vanish instantly. As Dagur brain-storms on what new name Toothless shall have, Whispering Deaths quickly rampage the entire arena causing the terrain to crumble and separate. Alvin throws in Mildew near the cage, who frees Toothless. Alvin frees Hiccup and Stoick. The arena is filled in an epic battle between Whispering Deaths, Berserkers and Outcasts on all sides. Hiccup and Toothless are about to reunite, but are separated as the ground splits in half. Toothless, along with Dagur, and a few other Outcast and Berserkers, sink and fall in the lower level of the surface. The Arena is being leveled and its steel roofs teeter and the entire surface sinks in the lower level of the surface as well. Hiccup holds on one steel roof along with Stoick holding Alvin and throws him into a higher level of the ground. He lands on an Outcast including Mildew who lands on a Berserker. Meanwhile Toothless reached his 6 shot limit. Dagur orders the Outcast and Berserkers to capture him. He fends off a few of them, but Dagur jumps on his back. As Toothless struggles to get him off, Hiccup struggles to hold onto one steel roof. Toothless finally takes Dagur off of him and he climbs upward to Hiccup. Hiccup signals Toothless to get ready. As he lets go, Toothless catches him and Hiccup quickly sets him to fly again. He gets surrounded by the Outcasts and Berserkers and is about to be attacked in a frontal assault, but luckily reinforcements arrive and fend off the enemy soldiers thanks to the Twins, who are satisfied on the ongoing chaos occurring and even decide to "live there forever". As they all fend off the Outcasts and Berserkers, Fishlegs arrives along with the Screaming Death who almost eats them, but luckily Meatlug farts in its mouth and gets quickly spit out. Stoick asks Hiccup why he brought the Screaming Death here, Hiccup informs his father the Screaming Death looked for his long-lost mother by searching and afterward destroying every island he spots in the entire archipelago. It's their only chance to end its mission of destroying Berk and hopefully will result in a positive degree. Hiccup orders Fishlegs to release the root. The Screaming Death's mother calls for him, and the Screaming Death spots her. Dagur figures this out as well and decides to harm its mother, but Hiccup warns him if he continues his deranged plan the Screaming Death will wipe every known threat in his path. The Riders back off and Hiccup has to make a decision between saving everyone and giving up Toothless, or keeping his best friend and watching everything gets destroyed. Snotlout arrives and engages on Dagur. They fend off Dagur and release the Whispering Death mother. The Screaming Death reunites with his mother and siblings after months of searching. It turns its attention to Hiccup who the Screaming Death gives a somewhat angry thanking roar and leaves with its reunited family. Snotlout confronts Hiccup after he disobeyed his orders again, but this time Hiccup tells him he did the right thing even though he was reckless in the process, but can sometimes result of him being courageous and informs his suspension is, well . . . 'suspended'. They shake hands, symbolizing Hiccup made himself a great leader and also a great friend. Dagur jumps in and is about to attack them but gets knocked out by Alvin, whom he grabs him and wants payback after what he did to him and his island as Dagur calls out help from Hiccup referring him again his 'brother'. Hours later, Stoick also makes amends with Alvin after what he did for him and his son, they shake hands and forget their terrible past and officially allowing him to reenter Berk once again. The next day, Stoick ensures Hiccup he's going to be a great chief someday, or the greatest he'd wager. They are both interrupted when the Riders need Hiccup's help of another Snotlout situation with Hookfang and Gobber informs Stoick that Silent Sven broke his 'silence'. They both go on, as they have their own chiefing to do. Hiccup and Toothless head off to help Snotlout unburn his butt. As Hiccup flies off across the village, we see the Riders treating their Dragons with great respect such as training them and learning from them, and even protecting them from each other as Hiccup gives off the closing narration. The last episode ends with Hiccup and Toothless flying towards the horizon, as Berk ends its defensive state after finishing the biggest threats the entire archipelago encountered yet. Trivia *Alvin's Whispering Death returns in this episode along with her mate. It was revealed that she is the mother of the Screaming Death and all the juvenile Whispering Deaths. *This episode is the only one in Season 2 where Hiccup gives any narration. *The Screaming Death was revealed to be looking for his mother and finally found her, thanks to Hiccup. *The Screaming Death and all the hatchling Whispering Deaths from "Live and Let Fly" and "Tunnel Vision" are revealed to be siblings, with all the eggs been laid by the same mother. *Stoick and Alvin become friends again and end their enmity. Snotlout and Hiccup also make amends, with Hiccup learning that sometimes, Snotlout's recklessness can be courageous. *Mildew is shown to still be loyal and faithful to Alvin, guarding the secret tunnel and watching the dragons. *It is revealed by Gobber that Stoick struggled when he first became chief, and there were people who didn't think he had it in him, similar to his son, Hiccup. *This is the third time a dragon has bitten Tuffnut on the nose, and the second time it was a Terrible Terror. *This is the second time Hiccup and Toothless were briefly caught and captured by Dagur. The first time was in "The Flight Stuff". *Like the previous episode, this one is similar to ''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword''. With Stoick missing, Hiccup becomes temporary chief, which he struggles with. He is also giving a difficult choice to rescue his father. The secret underwater tunnel is also similar to the hidden maze under Flashburn's School of Swordfighting. *Snotlout momentarily trying to take charge as chief is just like his book counterpart. *This is the second time air mail was used. *This is the final episode of the Cartoon Network series. *Hookfang defies the laws of physics. *The sea stack that the Screaming Death destroys while Fishlegs is patrolling has the same size and shape as the one the Screaming Death destroys at the end of Part 1. *Boulder class dragons are supposedly resistant to dragon root, so using dragon root to lure the screaming death to Outcast Island shouldn't have worked *The Berserker Toothless knocks out and stands on disappears. *Silent Sven breaks his silence. Characters People *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Stephen Root as Mildew *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (antagonist) *Paul Rugg as Savage (antagonist) Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Groundsplitter *Screaming Death's Siblings Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Screaming Death *Whispering Death *Terrible Terror Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Media